


So its a date!

by Pokepoverty



Category: Detective Pikachu - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Spin off pokemon games
Genre: Cute, Detective Pikachu - Freeform, Detective Pikachu(the game), Detective pikachu is a good game btw, F/M, First fanfic(on this site at least), Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I havent even played it but ive seen the cutscence movie, Its a cute fic, Tim likes emilia but is as hardheaded as ash, aaaaaah, cute dates, i dont know where this is going, i guess, lots of tags, we're just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokepoverty/pseuds/Pokepoverty
Summary: Pikachu books a date with emilia for tim. Tim is not happy but he should be.





	So its a date!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this isnt gonna get a lot of views but i drank a lot of coffee and its 11pm and i cant sleep so i wrote this!!

After a long day of work young man Tim Goodman and his best friend Pikachu leave home for the day to relax and watch some television.

Tim unlocks his father's apartment door and enters the small messy room with pikachu following suite.

"Well that was a lame day" pikachu said after closing the door behind him.

"Yeah it was pretty uneventfull" tim said as he walks over to the kitchen to make some food because whats a good show without good food right?

Tim and his talking pikachu friend just got back from a slow investigation, it wasnt a good one either. The case of the missing lamp shade, its pretty epic if you ask me. Tim finds two burritos in the fridge and settles on eating those je puts them in the microwave and waits for them to heat up at a perfect temperature, meanwhile pikachu is sitting on the sofa browsing netflix for a good movie to watch

After the food's ready tim sits next to pikachu, gives him his burrito and begins eating as the movie pikachu picked begins to play (its the bee movie by the way)

"So are we doing anything tommarow?" Pikachu asks as he takes his eyes off the screen to look up at his faithfull parter

After tim finishes chewing his yummy burito he says "well, i wanna find out more about what caused the pokemon fair to shut down" tim stops for a moment to take a bite from his burito and see berry b benson do a funny bee thing "so i was thinking we could go to GNN headquarters and ask mr clifford if its okay to view the broadcast of that day"

Pikachu groans after tim said that "ugh really?" He whines "its saturday tommarow and isnt GNN closed because of the weekend?" 

"Oh yeah this week passed by so fast i didnt even notice today was friday" tim laughed

he then looked at pikachu who was enjoying his food and the movie even though it made no sense to him since he didnt know what the heck a bee was. It was a good movie pikachu thought.

"What do you have planned Pikachu?" 

After tim said that pikachu grew a devilish smile like the grinch sort of and it freaked tim out a little bit but made him giggle at the same time because of how weird he looked

"I have something planned alright" pikachu says looking at tim with a serious look "but promise you wont get mad"

"Um okay depends what it is" tim says a little nervously, the tv starts playing some Suspensive music in the backround which adds to the effect

"Good, because tim goodman you my friend are going on a date!"

"Oh thats coo-- Wait what?!" Tim almost chokes on his burito after pikachu informed him about his plans, what did the little yellow pokemon mean by a date?

"Hey you said you wouldnt get mad." Pikachu reminds tim

"Wait so you're talking about girls right? As in girl girls?" Tim asked a little nervously

Pikachu nodded looking at tim with a closeful eye noticing how nervous the young detective was

"Im talkin about any ol' girls" pikachu starts walking up to tim just to be all dramatic and sits right next to him "im talkin about your ol' pal emilia" 

If tim had water in his mouth right now he'd probably spit it out right now. Tim gets up grabbing his head and starts pacing. Pikachu turns the tv off because tims girl issues are more entertaining than a bery b benson himself.

Pikachu laughs "why are you so nervous isnt emilia your good friend?" 

"Well yeah but..." tim didnt really know how to respond he didnt know why he was so nervous either hes around emilia practicly everyday so why was a little date making him sweat like a mad man.

Tim goes over to his dads bed and sits down at the edge of it. Pikachu hops on over and sits next to his friend.

"I dont know why im so nervous, im always with emilia why do i feel like this?"

"You just dont get it do ya' tim?" Pikachu tisks "you dont have to be so worried i just texted emilia on your phone pretending i was you and asked her over for a friendly dinner at a specific restuarunt nothing romantic or anything like that" pikachu smiled "unless youre really into her which by your behavior im guessing you are" 

Tim gasps "we're just friends pikachu" 

"Okay" pikachu shrugs "anyway you should sleep you dont want to look bad on your first date"

**Author's Note:**

> Imma update later im gonna sleep. Also evertime i typed the word burito my stomace growled so im gonna go eat as well x3


End file.
